gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Parax./Hermit Adventures Q
This is the Q&A for the Hermit Adventures. Q: What inspired you to make Hermit the guy he is? :A: Not really sure, I guess I just wanted to make a character that terrified most people. Q: What exactly was Nortap's plan in the Resurrection chapter, other than reviving Hermit? :A: Most of the events of Resurrection went according to Nortap's plan. As he couldn't fully resurrect Hermit, he "advised" Hermit so his actions would eventually lead up to his full resurrection at the end of the chapter. Q: What happened to Nortap in the Resurrection chapter? :A: He returned to his ship, knowing his plan was starting to work, and waited for Hermit's defeat. Q: Why is Clemente a villain in most of the Hermit Adventures? :A: The Clemente in the Hermit Adventures has the same personality as the Clemente I met almost a year ago. For more facts of this, see below. Q: Clemente is now Caesar; why is he still known as Clemente in the Hermit Adventures? :A: Even though Clemente/Pears is the same person as Caesar, they are separate beings in the Hermit Adventures; Clemente is the evil Spaniard hoping to take over Spain, while Caesar/Pears is a good counterpart. Q: What is the background of the Pharaoh in the Resurrection chapter? :A: I am thinking of writing a story showing the Pharaoh's past, but currently I need more ideas. Q: Is the Pharaoh now officially dead or will he return? I mean, he got thrown into a volcano and blown up! :A: Leon got stabbed and thrown over a balcony; Samuel fell into a lava pit; O'malley was shot, drowned, and blown up (though O'malley's deaths weren't purposely caused by Hermit); Clemente has been shot, stabbed, eaten, slashed, absorbed by the World Eater Blade, and decapitated; they all came back. In the Hermit Adventures, there's no telling whether or not the Pharaoh (and his Anubis Chieftain)will come back. Q: Hermit is getting old (just not physically). Will he ever end up raising an apprentice or marrying someone? :A: I am thinking of giving Hermit some sort of apprentice. As for marriage, I'm not so sure… he's not much of a romantic guy. Q: Will Hermit ever get his honor as a Spanish lord back? :A: Possibly, but I have given it some thought. Even if he does, it will probably be when I finally conclude the Hermit Adventures (or if he gets an apprentice, kind of like Mask of Zorro) Q: Why is Hermit so crazy? :A: Read the Hermit Adventures from beginning to end. It will eventually become a little more obvious how his mind ended up like this (for example, why he pelts enemies with rats). Q: Now that Hermit is back (in black?), what will he be doing now? :A: I am thinking of making Hermit a mercenary in the war of Bohemia between John and Matthew Faye. When their roleplay war starts to begin I'll start writing his role in it. If you have any questions I haven't answered, leave them in the comments